The Threads of Fate
by Chibi-sama
Summary: Takes place in the R Season. Mamoru is having those weird dreams of his, and Usagi can't stand the pain anymore. So she leaves, but fate brings them together again a few years later. What will happen?
1. The Beginning (corny, doncha think?)

Hello! This is my first fic, so please be kind. Any questions, comments, and flames are welcome. By the way, the beginning of this might sound like a fic you've read, but the plot is MINE....ALL MINE....Let's get on with the fic. Doncha just love short ANs?  
  
Sailor Moon belongs to the great and powerful Naoko Takeuchi. It still belongs to her, but if she ever decides to sell, I get first dibs!  
  
The Threads of Fate  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tsukino Usagi walked silently home, silently sobbing and her head hung down. She didn't look at where she was going, and did not see the people looking at her like she was some maniac. Nothing mattered to her anymore, Mamoru didn't love her. She couldn't face anything now without being reminded of him. A slow idea slowly entered her mind, and by the time she got home, her mind was made up.  
  
Walking silently up the stairs, she went into her room. She took out of her hiding place her savings. She had saved the money for years, and now she was going to use it. Counting it, she found out that it was going to be enough for a one way plane ticket to anywhere she wanted. Getting out her suitcase, she packed everything that was going to be important to her; clothes, pictures of her friends and Chibi-Usa, and finally, a picture of Mamoru and their locket. Usagi waited until her entire family was asleep, and then left, carrying the suitcase, and an item that were to be dropped off at Rei's temple.  
  
After Usagi had completed the necessary errands that would allow her to leave Ju-ban forever in peace, she walked to the airport and boarded a plane. The next day, a very surprised priestess found a letter in front of the temple, and Usagi's brooch. "What have you done, Usagi-chan?" Rei whispered as she picked up the brooch and the letter, then going inside to the privacy of the shrine to read the letter that would seal the Senshi's fate.  
  
"Rei,  
  
I know that this letter is unexpected. But now you must be the leader of the Senshi, by the time you get this letter, I will be gone, boarded a plane off to somewhere. I can't go on after what Mamoru has done to me. Without his love, both the warrior and Princess of the Moon is dead. She is no more, and now the Senshi will have to depend on you to lead them into victory.  
  
I ask you, my friend, not to try to do anything to find me. I need to leave and start a new life, the Usagi you knew is no more.  
  
I will always remember and cherish you and the other Senshi, but I must leave because of what happened. I hope that someday, you will forgive for leaving so suddenly.  
  
Your friend,  
Tsukino Usagi"  
  
(A.N- This might sound like a story you have read, but I'm not really copying anything, so please don't sue me!)  
  
Rei crumpled the letter in her hands as tears ran down her face. She ran to her room to get her communicator and call for a meeting. After that, she would seek out the man who broke Usagi's heart and make sure he was going to pay.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru got up to answer the knock at the door. He was very surprised to find four VERY angry looking girls. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We came here to make sure that YOU, Chiba Mamoru, are going to pay for what you did to our best friend," Makoto said in reply to his question.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? So what, I lost interest in Usagi. Why should I pay for anything except the things that I need?" Mamoru asked. (Yes, that was a VERY corny pun. You didn't get it? Oh, well, you're not really missing anything...)  
  
"In case you didn't know, genius. Usagi left sometime yesterday night. She went somewhere, but we have no idea. And it's all because of YOU! Thanks to you, we lost our best friend and our leader. Since all four of us are willing to share YOU, I suggest that you get your first aid kit ready. But then again, you're Tuxedo Kamen, there's no reason for you to prepare medical supplies...you're a superhero, aren't you?" Rei spat.  
  
So Mamoru got beat up...mainly by Makoto, after being shown the letter that Usagi had written. He didn't care though, he hardly felt the physical pain. What he felt was the emotional pain, he couldn't stop thinking of what he had done to his Usa-ko. He should have told her the truth, every single ounce of it. But he had driven her away, and now she was lost to him forever.  
  
(A.N.-Fine, this scene is really messed up! I GET THE IDEA! If somebody can give me suggestions as to how to polish this scene up, I will forever be in your debt. :))  
  
*****  
  
8 years later, in the town of Chiba... (if you're really wondering, Chiba actually IS a town in Japan)  
*****  
  
Tsukino Usagi turned off her alarm and got up. She had to hurry and get dressed, eat breakfast, etc. As she went into her bathroom, she was yet again reminded of what happened eight years ago. 'Serves me right for not paying attention. I should have noticed that I was going to Chiba instead of America. Now I have to be reminded of Mamoru everyday.' She got ready and went to work.  
  
Over the years, Usagi had changed. When she arrived at Chiba and resolved all her problems, she remembered that she had a friend who lived here. So Usagi went to live with her. Because of her broken heart, she had became a different Usagi. She had dove into her studies and graduated high school with the highest honors. She even skipped a few grades, when she went to college, she had a big scholarship. Usagi decided that her major would be medicine, and medicine she studied. After only THREE years, she graduated. Amazingly, somehow the loss of Mamoru had sort helped her. Usagi was surprised to find out, one day, that she was the most sought after woman in the entire college. But, of course, she never dated anyone, Mamoru was still the only man she could ever love. She was now the most renowned doctor in Chiba, and she was proud of that. After getting a job, Usagi had bought her own house and had lived there ever since.   
  
*****  
  
"Tsukino-san, today the college students that I told you about are coming. They are all either on the verge of graduating or have already graduated. All of the doctors here are going to provide the students with some basic training. Mr. Yohashi had volunteered for that when he found out that his best friend needed a hospital full of good doctors to train his students. You remember all of this, right?" With Usagi's nod, the speaker continued, "I just thought I'd remind you again if you forgot."  
  
"They're here already, Anio-san? Wonderful, I just know that working with the students will be a wonderful experience!"  
  
The morning flashed by in a flash, and soon it was time for the doctors to meet their "students". "Whoever gets you for a teacher will be the luckiest person in here. After all, you're the best doctor in Chiba, Usagi," one of the doctors said.  
  
"Come on, now, Natsumi, you're making me feel really self-conscious," Usagi said, blushing.  
  
"Excuse me, can I have your attention, please. All trainees please go to the front. You will meet your doctor "teacher" there," said a voice.  
  
So all the doctors called out their trainee's names. Finally, it was Usagi's turn. Mr. Yohashi gave her the folder that contained her "student's" name and all the information about that person. She went up on stage and opened the folder. The name she saw made her heart stop. Shaking, she called, "CHIBA MAMORU."  
  
Slowly, a dark-haired man came up to the front to meet his "teacher".  
  
*****  
  
"I cannot believe this. Out of all the people...I just had to get HIM," Usagi muttered to herself. "I thought he BECAME a doctor already. Now I'm actually going to TRAIN him. How in the world am I going to do this?!"  
  
"Excuse me? Is something wrong, doctor?" Mamoru asked, puzzled as to why the doctor was muttering to herself. He found out soon enough, though...  
  
"Congratulations, Chiba-san," a voice said. "You must be wondering who I am. I am Natsumi Akyato, a friend of Tsukino-san. You are truly lucky to have her as your trainer. She is probably the best doctor in Japan. You will learn well with her."  
  
Mamoru's heart stopped. I mean it REALLY STOPPED. Tsukino-san? Was this his Usa-ko? Or was this doctor just a relative of Usa-ko? 'Anyway,' he thought. 'It's going to be hard working with someone who related to HIS Usa-ko.' His thoughts were interrupted as he heard ANOTHER voice.  
  
"Tsukino-san, there you are. You might not know this, the first day you spend with your trainee will be spent on getting to know each other better. If you have any complications, please let me know. I understand that Chiba-san here is a very bright student from Juban. I think that you two will get along well together. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to the others."  
  
"That's okay, Yohashi-san. I think I will manage just fine," the doctor called Tsukino-san said. Little did Mamoru know that deep inside, "Tsukino-san" was shaking and wondering how she was going to handle the situation...  
  
*****  
  
"Chiba-san-"  
  
"Tsukino-san, please just call me Mamoru. It's so hard being referred to as Chiba-san," Mamoru broke in.  
  
"Mamoru-san-"  
  
"Mamoru alone will be fine, thank you, Tsukino-san," Mamoru interrupted yet again.  
  
"MAMORU. I guess if we are going to know each other better, you might as well call me Usagi. By the way, did you know of a Tsukino Usagi that lives in Juban?" Usagi said, quickly making up a story as to why she was named Usagi.  
  
"Yes, I did know her, actually," Mamoru said. His hopes raised when he had heard that Tsukino-san was named Usagi, but they were dashed when he heard the doctor ask about the OTHER Usagi, his Usa-ko. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"She and I are cousins, born on the same day, month, and year. Our parents thought it would be fun to give us the same names. How is she, do you know?"  
  
"She left. She doesn't live there anymore. I made her leave...you wouldn't understand. I LOVED her, and yet I broke her heart, I made her leave..." Mamoru said bitterly. Somehow, he found it easy to talk to this cousin of Usa-ko. He needed to let it out. He had kept the secret to himself for too long....  
  
"What do you mean, Mamoru?," Usagi asked, somehow knowing that everything would be revealed now, she could find out why Mamoru left her. All she had to do was to convince him to let her do so.  
  
"Well, we were happily dating-" the sound of a telephone interrupted Mamoru's explanation.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment, Mamoru," Usagi said as she went to pick up the phone. She was glad for the break, anyway, for she was having a hard time calling him Mamoru and not Mamo-chan. "Hello?"  
  
"Tsukino-san," the voice on the other end said. "I just found out that another student will be coming to Chiba to study with us. Do you think you can take her in too? You're the best doctor in the hospital and I thought that'd maybe you could handle two students at once. By the way, how is Mamoru doing? Has he settled in yet?"  
  
"Yohashi-san, of course it will be all right for me to take in another student. I have plenty of room at my house for them to stay. Mamoru is doing just fine, although he hasn't unpacked yet. Will I meet the new student tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, you will be introduced to her tomorrow. Thank you, Tsukino-san, you don't know how much this means to me," Mr. Yohashi said on the other end, relieved.  
  
"You're welcome, Yohashi-san. And please, call me Usagi. I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Of course, have a good day."  
  
As Usagi hung up, she wondered who the new student would be. Her thoughts were interrupted-what is with all the interruptions in this fic?!!-by Mamoru's voice. "Usagi? Is it all right if I tell you the story tomorrow. I'd sort of like to get unpacked now."  
  
"Of course, Mamoru. I'll lead you up to your room."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Usagi yet encountered yet ANOTHER surprise...  
  
"Tsukino-san, I'd like you to meet your student...Mizuno Ami."  
  
Usagi's heart stopped. 'Ami-chan?!! First Mamo-chan and now her, how am I going to handle all this?' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"Excuse me, doctor?" Ami's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Mizuno-san?" Usagi asked absently.  
  
"First of all, I want to clear up something. Will I be staying at your house during my time here? If I will, is there any boarding fees or something? And second of all, please just call me Ami."  
  
"In answer to your question, Ami," Usagi replied. "There will be no boarding fees or anything of the sort. This is a completely free program for talented students, and yes, you will stay at my house. Since I'll be calling you Ami, please just call me Usagi."  
  
"USAGI-CHAN?!!" Ami gasped.  
  
"Excuse me?" Usagi said, feigning surprise. "Oh, I get it. Since you're from Juban, you must have been a friend of the Tsukino Usagi who lives there. She and I are cousins, born on the same day, month, and year. We also have the same names. Our parents ARE quite strange."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You just looked so much like the OTHER Usagi that I thought-"  
  
"That's perfectly all right, Ami," Usagi said, relieved that Ami hadn't recognized her.  
  
*****  
  
The day soon ended. Usagi noticed that when she "introduced" Ami to Mamoru, they both stiffened a little bit. "YOU!!" Ami had spat when she saw Mamoru.  
  
"What about me, Ami?" Mamoru asked coolly. 'How am I going to handle this? First, an Usa-ko look-alike who's actually NAMED Usagi. Then I get to meet Ami.'  
  
"Excuse me, since you're both friends of the other Usagi, I assume you know each other?" Usagi asked, trying to break up the tension.  
  
"We know each other, all right. That CHICKOSHOUME [A.N. I know it's a little intense, but I had to set the mood. I feel so terrible, calling Mamoru a chickoshoume, I really don't think that of him, so don't flame me!!!!! :'( ] is the idiot who broke Usagi's heart," Ami said fiercely.  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE REASON WHY I LEFT HER!" Mamoru shouted back.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Usagi yelled. "I can see that you two are not on good terms, but you both are going to spend your time in Chiba with me. The best I can do is give you rooms that are far away from each other. Right now, though, I will settle for a handshake. I think-I know-that you guys probably hate each other. Please, though, don't show any open hostility."  
  
Ami and Mamoru glared at each other, then shook hands. They let go extremely quickly, though. (A.N. Does this sound like something from Harry Potter? I hope not.)  
  
*****  
  
"Excuse me, doctor, but I was told that I would find Mizuno Ami here," said a voice. "She left one of her suitcases at home when she left for Chiba."  
  
Ami turned and saw Rei. She said, "Thank you, Rei. I'd like you to meet Tsukino Usagi, a cousin of OUR Usagi. She's the one that will be training us. Oh yeah, meet Mamoru the chickoshoume..."  
  
Rei turned and saw that the doctor she had just talked to had turned very pale. She, of course, noticed Mamoru, but didn't say anything. "Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san. I'm Hino Rei."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hino-san," Usagi said, now composed.  
  
"Just Rei, please. Ami and I both hate properness when it comes to names."  
  
"Of course, thank you for bringing Ami's suitcase here. Did you come here with anyone? If you didn't, stay here for today, then I'll drive you back tomorrow."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not here with anyone. Besides, I couldn't possibly take you up on your offer. I'll just take a couple of buses back as not to disturb you."  
  
"That's okay, I haven't been in Juban for a while anyway. It would be nice to visit Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji and the rest of the family."  
  
Rei felt a pang of sadness being reminded yet again of Usagi. But then again, a ride home would cost a lot less then an five bus rides home, and she'd have someone to talk to. "If you insist, Tsukino-san, I will. I just hope it won't bother you."  
  
"It will bother me if you call me 'Tsukino-san'," Usagi said, smiling.  
  
"All right, Usagi. When should I meet you tomorrow?" Rei asked, already starting to like this Usagi.  
  
"YOU are not going to meet me. You will stay at my house for the night and I'll wake you up tomorrow."  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"No buts about it. Now all three of you, come with me."  
  
*****  
  
As Usagi drove him and the girls back to her house. Mamoru's mind began to wander. He wondered who this cousin of Usagi really was. He had a feeling that she hadn't told him everything about her relationship with his Usa-ko. And this Usagi looked so much like his Usa-ko too...he was really starting to wonder if the renowned doctor was INDEED Usa-ko. Perhaps this is where she had went when she disappeared eight years ago. His hopes were dashed, however, by what happened next.  
  
That's all for this chapter, minna-chan. If you really want to find out what happened, e-mail me and I'll put out the next chapter when I have time. 


	2. Strange Happenings

Author's Notes: I'm back again. Thank you for all the support you guys gave me for my last chapter. Thanks for reviewing! I never thought I'd get so many reviews. Here's the second chapter. Someone asked me why Ami and Mamoru are so gullible in the first chapter. My answer: First, Usagi looks somewhat different than she did when she was fourteen (no more meatballs...for now!) Second, well, you'll just have to wait. I'll tell you in a later chapter! For the person who asked if she could put my fic on her website: DEFINITELY!!!!!! You can always do that, without asking me, just as long as you mention it in your review or e-mail, so I can be sure to visit your site! Sorry, I'm having a hard time remembering about a 150 names for school, so my memory is kinda messed right now, so sorry I can't remember your name...  
  
Disclaimer: I call first dibs on Sailor Moon whenever Takeuchi Naoko decides to sell!  
  
The Threads of Fate, Chapter 2  
  
'I wonder if this Usagi's my Usa-ko,' Mamoru thought as Usagi drove him, Ami, and Rei home. His hopes were dashed, though, by what happened next.  
  
A piercing scream broke the silence. A woman ran straight in the path of Usagi's car, and she had to slam on the breaks to stop it. "I wonder what's wrong," she said in surprise.  
  
More and more people started running towards the direction of the car. In the back seat, Ami and Rei were getting really worried. "Ami, this HAS to be some kind of attack. What else could drive the people crazy like this? Besides, I sense something bad here." Rei whispered to her friend.  
  
"I know," Ami replied. "But how are we going to get out of the car and transform without arousing any suspicion?"  
  
"We'll just have to transform in here. Mamoru already knows who we are, and Usagi is a cousin of Usagi, so we can probably explain it to her when we get home."  
  
"I guess that's the only way to do this."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rei said, " Usagi, we're going to do something that is unbelievable, we ask you not to say anything until we get to your house. All will be explained there."  
  
Pretending to be surprised, Usagi said, "I don't understand." Deep inside, though, she was really worrying, she was there, with the Senshi, and she wouldn't be able to battle.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi, you WILL understand...MARS CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
  
(A.N. Let's just say that the Senshi became Super Sailor Senshi without the help of Pegasus, okay? Don't worry, there'll be some romance soon, I just have to set up the plot for it.)  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
  
Light surrounded the Senshi of Fire and the Senshi of Ice, transformed into Super Sailor Senshi, the female warriors got out of the car. Usagi began to get out of to follow her two friends, who undoubtedly would have some trouble fighting the youma, but Mamoru pulled her back. "Usagi, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm going to go out there and see if they need help. What else could I be doing?" she replied.  
  
"Oh no. Fighting a monster is too dangerous, you're staying here with me."   
  
"BUT-"  
  
Mamoru didn't bother to answer, he pulled her back in the car and shut the door. He drove away to a safe place and kept Usagi there until....  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"   
  
In doing this, the Senshi of Fire and the Senshi of Ice, froze the monster...for a little while. Mercury and Mars then used the Sailor Planet Power to destroy it. Then they turned to face Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Usagi had fainted because of some strange reason, and now Mamoru was holding her with the greatest care. Even though she hadn't transformed or anything, there was still a bit of hope in his heart that she was his Usa-ko.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to find herself in her own room, with three faces looking down at her. "What happened?" she asked drowsily, although she already knew what had occurred.  
  
"Nothing much," Ami said, trying to steer the subject away so she and Rei possibly wouldn't have to explain about being Sailor Senshi to her.  
  
"Oh, I remember now, we were attacked by a couple of muggers, weren't we? I got hit on the head, didn't I?" (A.N - heh heh, SORRY!! I can get REALLY corny...) Usagi said, knowing that her friends were uncomfortable talking about the subject.  
  
"Uh...YEAH!" Rei said, a little bit too enthusiastically.  
  
"Chiba is usually safe, I don't know what happened today, though. Listen, do you guys want to go out to eat? I...uh...sort of forgot to make dinner and I'm really not in the mood to cook today."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why not?" Mamoru said.  
  
"Are you sure, Usagi? I really don't want to be much of a bother..." Rei started.  
  
"You're no bother at all, Rei-ch-" Usagi said, almost slipping and calling her best friend by the name she used to call Rei. (A.N- Aren't I confuzzling?) "Let's go! I haven't eaten out in so long."  
  
*****  
  
As they got to the restaurant, which was called 'Otana Sushi' (heh heh, ain't I creative? I don't even know what Otana means...hope it's not something bad...), and placed their orders, a voice said, "IF I MAY HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE. TODAY, WE HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU. THE RENOWNED KAI'OU MICHIRU AND TEN'OU HARUKA ARE HERE WITH US TODAY, AND THEY WILL PLAY A COUPLE OF THEIR MOST FAMOUS SONGS FOR YOU! THE FIRST ONE IS A PIECE CALLED.....THE ROSE!!!"  
  
(A.N - ummm...The Rose is a beautiful, wonderful, fantastic, you get the idea, song by someone named Amanda McBroom, there's another person I hope doesn't sue me)  
  
"Thank you everybody," Kai'ou Michiru said to the crowd. "We are really glad to be here and we hope you enjoy our song. We will provide the melody and the accompaniment, the words that you'll hear is from a pre-recorded tape we made earlier."  
  
The music started, and Usagi felt her heart skip a bit. It sounded so soulful, and so fitting...  
  
"Some say love...it is a river...that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love...it is a razor...that leaves the soul to bleed.  
Some say love...it is a hunger...an endless aching need.  
I say love...it is a flower...and you its only seed."  
  
"It's the heart...afraid of breaking...that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream...afraid of waking...that never takes a chance.  
It's the one...who won't be taken...who can not seem to give.  
And the soul...afraid of dying...that never learns to live."  
  
"When the night...has been too lonely...and the road has been too long.  
And you think...that love is only...for the lucky and the strong.  
Just remember in the winter...far beneath the bitter snows...  
lies a seed...that with the sun's love...in the spring...becomes the rose."  
  
As the song ended, Mamoru looked at Usagi, thinking about what happened between him and her cousin years ago. He was surprised, shocked, wide-eyed (you get the idea), to find tears pouring down Usagi's cheek.  
  
Chapter 2 all done! If you keep reviewing, I will continue. I won't post the next chapter until probably next week...I HATE ALGEBRA!!!!!! ESPECIALLY MS. BOTTOMS (yes, that's her name). 'The Rose' is a seriously beautiful song, so if you ever have a chance, you HAVE to listen to it.   



	3. Revelations

Konnichiwa, minna-chan. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. My goal is 35 reviews, and I won't put out the next chapter until I get 35 reviews (total of chapters 1,2, and 3). I already have 22, so I only need 13 more. It isn't that hard, is it? By the way, this chapter will mention the Imperium Silver Crystal. Its Japanese name is the Ginzuishou for those who do not know. :)  
  
NOTE: ALL OF YOU OUT THERE WHO WANT ME TO NOTIFY YOU WHENEVER I PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER: Please review, and in that review, put NOTIFY ME. If I can't get your e-mail address through your profile, then put it on the review. That way, whenever I post a new chapter, I'll send you a blank e-mail with the subject as : TTOF New Chapter. You can just delete it from your inbox and know that I just posted something. This only applies to people who don't use Author Alert, Story Alert, or something of the sort. Thanks!  
  
NOTE: For the person who asked what chikoshoume meant, I'll just say that it's a rather strong Japanese swear word, which means son of a !@#$! (that's why I said I was sorry and didn't really think of Mamo-chan that way...he the kewlest...**dreamy sigh**...  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever I said before applies now.  
  
The Threads of Fate  
Chapter Three  
  
Tears were streaming down Usagi's cheek, and she could do nothing about it. The song just fit so well with what her love life had been....love WAS a razor, and it had slashed her soul so many years ago...she KNEW that love was only for the lucky...and it wasn't for her...  
  
'Mamo-chan is here...right next to me...and I can't do anything...' she thought, 'if I reveal myself, he'll just hurt me again...the wounds are still too fresh...I wouldn't be able to survive if it happens again...'  
  
"Usagi? Are you all right?" Mamoru's voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
She had mastered hiding what she felt so many years ago, so now it was like second habit to her. Putting on a blank face, she said, "Oh, nothing's wrong, really. It's just that the song is so good, and it's so touching...that's all."  
  
"Yes, it touched me too," Mamoru said quietly. "As a matter of fact, it sounds just like my love life."  
  
"What would you know about love, Mamoru-baka?" Rei said suddenly.  
  
"I know more than you," he retorted.  
  
Knowing that a big fight could start very soon, Usagi said, "Please, please, calm down. By the way, tell me of my cousin Usagi." She wanted to know what they thought of her for leaving all these years.  
  
"You mean...you haven't heard from her either?" Amy asked, looking like a person who had lost all hope of light.  
  
"No, Usagi replied. "By the way, Ami, were you the girl that was supposed to be incredibly smart? Usagi wrote so many letters to me years and years ago, and I just wondered. From what I've heart, both you and Mamoru are supposed to be very smart, why have you waited until now for college?"  
  
"Well," Ami said, "Tokyo University and all the other universities within Tokyo or Juban distance were attacked by youmas, destroying them all. I think you heard about it?"  
  
"Yes," Usagi said, remembering the time when she heard that and nearly hit another car, which would have killed her.  
  
"Well, anyway. They've been spending all this time rebuilding the universities, and I didn't really want to go very far to study and be separated from my friends. I nearly did that once, and I realized my mistake, I wasn't going to do it again," Ami continued. "They finally got Tokyo University all fixed up again, and I went back to college."  
  
"What about you, Mamo-ch-ru?" Usagi asked, nearly slipping once again.  
  
"Well, as you may have realized, Juban Usagi disappeared. When that happened, I couldn't study, or keep my mind on anything, so I quit college. When I finally could concentrate on other things, the universities were destroyed, so I haven't had a chance to get back to my education until recently."  
  
"He couldn't concentrate because he was thinking about how great it was that Usagi disappeared," Rei added venomously.  
  
"You're too naïve to understand, Rei," Mamoru retorted. "She was my life! You wouldn't understand the pain that I went through during that period."  
  
"Oh yeah?" she spat back, "if I recall correctly, it was YOU that caused her to leave. It was YOU that broke her heart and ripped out her soul! How can you say that YOU were in pain after all you've done to her? You avoided her, you broke up with her, you pretty much killed her! It's because of you that she left. Because of you that we don't know where she is, if she's still alive and haven't committed suicide yet!"  
  
"Don't talk about me," he hissed back. "I thought you were supposed to be all-knowing, with your 'Sacred Fire'," he said the words with dripping sarcasm, "if you really cared about her, you would have found her."  
  
"I can only find her if she WISHES me to. She is the princess, she has her own ways of eluding us. She could be sitting RIGHT HERE in this restaurant, and I still wouldn't be able to sense her. If she was RIGHT IN FRONT of me, she could still convince us all that she was Umino or somebody, and we still wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I can only find her if she wishes me to."  
  
"PLEASE!!" Usagi said. "Just try to get along, ok?"  
  
Mamoru and Rei glared at each other, and then nodded. The rest of the evening passed in utter silence, except for a few comments here and there.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, as Usagi was driving Rei back to Juban  
  
*****  
  
"Wow, Chiba is so nice. I never knew that anything ever looked this beautiful..." Rei commented.  
  
After giving the situation a lot of thought that kept her awake all night, Usagi said, "Rei, I know you are very good friends with Ami, and that she'll probably miss you very much without anyone to talk to, so I have a proposal for you. I'll pick you and any of your friends up every weekend so you can see Ami. Knowing the current situation, she'll probably be glad that she'll have you for company during the weekends and not only Mamoru. You can stay at my house, and in return I won't have to see Ami and Mamoru shoot glares at each other and fight all the time. So, what do you say?"  
  
"Oh no! I really couldn't impose..." Rei started.  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing at all," Usagi cut in. "In fact, you'll be wonderful company. I haven't had anyone over in years, and I want to hear about my cousin." She HAD to see her friends again. Seeing them after all these years thawed her heart and made her realize how much her friends were a part of her. She HAD to be with them, if only for a little while.  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO BUTS. I know that you want to stay with Ami, so I'll pick you and your friends up next Friday afternoon. So be ready!"  
  
They had arrived at the Hikawa Shrine now, and as Rei got off, she looked deep into Usagi's eyes. "Thank you for everything. I'll see you next Friday."  
  
*****  
  
As Usagi drove off, Rei stood there thinking. She had looked deep into Usagi's eyes, and she was almost sure that it WAS Usagi-chan. She had to see Usagi again next week and confirm her suspicion. 'Is she hurting so much that she would even hide from us, her best friends?' Rei thought. Well, she would bring Minako and Makoto with her. With all four of them, the Senshi might have a chance of getting Usagi to either reveal where the Princess was, or admit that she WAS Usagi-chan.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi knew that she wouldn't be able to hide from her friends much longer. She had seen how Rei had looked into her eyes, and she was sure that the Shinto priestess would figure it out sooner or later...  
  
Mamo-chan...she had lived all these years without him...the wounds were still fresh in her heart...she knew that he would find out, she had no doubt about it. She hadn't let him even touch her yet, except for that time with the youma attack. She knew that he was somewhat suspicious now, and if he touched her again, he would know for sure. When he had left her all those years ago, it had taken all of her strength and will not to kill herself, and even then she wasn't able to stay. She had left. What if he hurt her again? How would she escape this time? Even though the Senshi thought that she was strong, and even though she KNEW that she was the most powerful Senshi, she knew that she wasn't strong like Rei or Makoto.  
  
Usagi recalled how Mamoru had held her, almost protectively, during that youma attack. She let a tiny bit of hope seep into her heart. Could he still care about her? She felt a pang as that hope was destroyed. He hadn't known whom she was, and yet he had still treated her like she was special. 'Perhaps he treats every girl this way, and I never realized, or refused to realize.'  
  
'I don't deserve him. I couldn't take a blow. I deserted my family and friends just because he hurt me once...I am a coward.' Perhaps he realized that...and had broken up with her because of it...  
  
*****  
  
The week passed by pretty fast, and Usagi was saddened to realize that she would only have five more weeks with her friends. Soon it was time to drive back to Juban to pick up Rei again. Usagi hoped that she had decided to bring Minako-chan and Mako-chan with her. She wanted to see them again too.  
  
"Hi, Usagi!" Rei's voice could be heard clearly in the silence of the temple. "I hope you don't mind, I'd like to bring two friends with me. I realized that Ami would be missing them too. Meet Aino Minako and Kino Makoto."  
  
"Good morning," Usagi replied cheerfully, happy now that her friends were with her. "I suppose you're going to be just like Rei and Ami and insist I call you by your first names?"  
  
"Yep," the two replied in unison.  
  
The air then took on a more serious tone. "Rei told us," Makoto stated, "that you're Usagi's cousin, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, who just happens to have the same name!" Usagi said, sounding cheerful, and yet knowing that she was treading on dangerous waters. If she fessed up here and now, she would have to go back to being a Sailor Senshi. Doing that would remind her too much of Mamo-chan, and she definitely DID NOT want that.  
  
Minako looked at Usagi suspiciously. Rei had told them about her suspicions, and that was the main reason that they had come. Even though Usagi had left the brooch containing the Ginzuishou with Rei, as heir to the Throne of the Moon, she was still connected to it. She could still use it unconciously, and keep their brains from realizing that it was her, even if their hearts were sure of it...they would have to work very hard to figure out the puzzle that was awaiting them. There was another problem to be spoken of, Mamoru would also be there, he might present a rather big problem. 'We'll deal with that when we come to it', she thought.  
  
*****  
  
They had almost reached Usagi's house now, and were passing by a shopping mall when something caught Usagi's eyes. "Ooh, I just saw these shoes that I really wanted." The years still hadn't changed her devotion to shopping. "What do you say? We go home, put all the baggage in the house, pick up Ami, and go shopping. It'll be a sort of welcoming party!"  
  
The other three girls looked at each other, here was a time when they could observe Usagi, and then there was this great mall....."SURE!" they all cried.  
  
*****  
  
They were at the shopping mall now, and the girls had filled Ami in on their suspicions, as well as their stomach. The only thing that wasn't full now were their wallets. They had all decided to separate, go to whatever stores they wanted and meet back at one. Or at least, that's what Usagi thought. She never realized that the Senshi were following her.  
  
Usagi noticed a big commotion near Hoshi, the big department store (AN: Somebody help me here. At first someone told me that Hoshi meant 'star', and now somebody else just told me that it meant 'chopsticks'. Anyone that actually knows what it means, then please tell me.) Walking to it, she saw that there was another youma. Looking around, she didn't see the Senshi. Acting on instinct, she ran toward the store while people were running out of it. Knowing that she couldn't transform into Sailor Moon, she did some very quick thinking. Rei had mentioned something about her being connected to the Ginzuishou last week....with a start, she looked down at her hands.  
  
They were glowing, the light pulsating with power. Seeing no one around save for the youma, she raised her hands. Concentrating, she pointed toward the youma; sparkling silver light shot out of them, turning the youma into dust.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi was wrong. The Senshi were around. They had hid behind a big clothes rack, and had watched as she destroyed the youma. When Rei took out the brooch of Usagi's that she had kept all these years, they stared in wonder as it glowed, and pulsated in sync with the light on Usagi's-no, Princess Serenity's-hand. All their suspicions became fact, and the Senshi quickly made up a plan to confront Usagi that night, as they didn't want her to run off. They couldn't confront her in the car, she could get really shocked and hit someone. If they had confronted her in the afternoon, when Mamoru would be there, then that wouldn't be good for Usagi either. No, night was the best time to do this.  
  
*****  
  
Later, they met up with each other, all acting as if they didn't have anything to do with, or know too much about, the attack at Hoshi.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru cursed as he realized that he had left all his paper and writing materials at Juban (or is it Tokyo? I'm not sure, tell me about this!). He would have to run out and get some. He'd been using the stuff they supplied at the hospital, but he couldn't continue doing that. He could also ask Usagi for some, and he knew she'd say yes, but he didn't want to be imposing. Realizing that Usagi and the girls would get back any minute, he walked into Usagi's bedroom, hoping to find some paper and write her a note, saying where he'd be. He looked up, and froze.  
  
*****  
  
He didn't know how long he had been frozen, staring at the picture and object that was on the nightstand. It was a picture of him and Usako, standing close to each other and smiling for the camera. The other object was their star locket. The picture he understood, Usako might have sent it to Usagi; but he knew that she would never part with their star locket. He knew then and there was he had found his Usako, that he had found his princess. He would explain to her why he had avoided her all those years ago, and perhaps she'd forgive him, and they could be together again. First, he had to confront her, though. He didn't care if he had to do it in front of the Senshi, he would do it.  
  
He heard Usako and the girls coming in the door, and he silently slipped out of her bedroom. He came into the living room to see Usagi and the girls laughing over some joke. Stalking over to Usagi, he asked her, "Why didn't you tell me that you were you, Usako? Why did you lie to me?" and then, in a softer tone, "Did I hurt you so much that you couldn't even acknowledge that you knew me? That you were YOU, my Usako?" He held out the picture and the star locket for proof.  
  
By this time, the color had drained out of her face. "I-" she said.  
  
Chapter Three done! MWAHAHAHA...If you want me to put the next chapter out fast, you'll have to review. By the way, here's a contest: Review, and in that review, put what you think:  
-my age is  
-the color of my hair  
-and for tiebreakers, which continent I am originally from: North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia, or Antartica.  
-and if I can't get your e-mail address from your profile, then put it on the review.  
Winner gets the chapter ONE MORE WEEK EARLY than the rest of you guys. Which means that some of you might have to wait for TWO WHOLE WEEKS before the next chapter comes out. So if you want it, REVIEW....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....By the way, Sue, you can't participate in this contest. You already know everything. Cheers! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

I know I haven't updated this fic for almost a year…the truth is, I've totally lost interest in it.  I don't know what to write, have no clue what should happen, and so on.

Yes**, I'm putting this fic up for adoption.  Would anyone like to continue it?  If you do, I'll look at your work.  If no one does, I don't really care. *shrugs***

I'm sorry I can't continue this.  Lately, I've been doing other fics under a different screen name, one that used to be shared with my cousin until she "retired" from the world of fanfiction a couple months ago.  The screen name is Star-Eyed Kal'enedral.

So yes, back to the subject of adoption.  **If you want to adopt this fic, either review (please sign in) or e-mail me.  If you review, I'll go to your profile and read your work.  If you e-mail, please just send me a link or an attachment so that I can see what your work is like.  _It can be anything but poetry.  I don't care whether it's a short story, novel, blah.  The reason I won't accept poetry is because this story is a fanfic, not a poem.  I think that was pretty obvious._**

Thanks for your support of this fic, and gomen nasai.

Moonrose Iceheart.


End file.
